


Night Comforts

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: Chara has a nightmare, but Papyrus is there to cheer them up.





	Night Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> a little swap story inspired by [hopes-and-doodles](https://hopes-and-doodles.tumblr.com/) and their cool hc's and drawings for underswap
> 
> **HEY** I'M HAVING A FANART CONTEST! It's for any of my fics on this account (Spectascopes) so if you like drawing and wanted to win up to $20 and a free fic, feel free to check it out [here!](http://theperfecta.tumblr.com/post/174922913474/spectascopes-fanart-contest-hey-yall-i-decided)

 

Papyrus was woken by a small hand on his shoulder.

“Wha?” he blurted, rolling over his messy bed and coming face to face with Chara. The little human had tears gathered in their eyes as they withdrew their hand and looked away.

“Hey kiddo, somethin’ wrong?” he asked softly, a familiar impotent sadness in his voice.

Chara nodded and wiped away a tear as it fell.

“Nightmares?”

Another sad little nod. Papyrus let out a sigh and scooted himself over so the human could climb up into the bed with him. It took an encouraging pat before they obliged him and did so, immediately inching as close as they could. He scooped them up into his long arms, still in his hoodie from the day before, too lazy to take it off.

“They’re just nightmares, kiddo. They can’t hurt ya none- don’t worry.”

“M’sorry,” Chara mumbled into the orange fabric.

“Nothin’ to be sorry about. Can’t help gettin’ nightmares, happens to the best of us.”

They murmured something unintelligible, pressing their face deeper as thought to hide away from the world. 

“Can’t hear ya with a face full of hoodie, little dude,” Papyrus teased gently.

“I killed you. In… In the dream.”

Papyrus ran a hand through their messy hair. 

“Oh man, that’s pretty scary… you’re the scariest little cuddlebug I’ve ever met, you know.”

“I’m sorry,” they said, and then went quiet, nudging into Papyrus’s gentle touches.

“It isn’t like you did it for real,” he said, patting their head. “It was just a dream, bug. A scary one, sounds like.”

The dark room was quiet for a little while. Pap shifted around a little, placing Chara in his lap so he could hug them and plant a chaste kiss on the top of their head.

“Y’know, I get nightmares, too.”

Chara blinked up at him.

“It’s true. I know I’m a big strong monster ‘n all, but it happens.”

“What… happens in them?”

Papyrus frowned and rested his chin on the human’s head. “Lots of things. Bad things. Mostly to you and my bro- sometimes you get lost in the woods, or run away, or decide you don’t like us anymore and leave. Sometimes… the worst ones, I think, heh…” Papyrus trailed off. 

“The worst ones?”

“S’when I get flushed down a giant toilet.”

That elicited a sudden, adorable little snort from the kid. Papyrus smiled, happy he’d succeeded in making them laugh.

“But y’know what, kiddo, every time I have that dream I always wake up and y’know? There ain’t no giant toilets underground. So I don’t gotta worry.”

Chara made a quiet noise of agreement before they turned and embraced the skeleton in a bear hug.

Papyrus laid them both down as gently as he could, Chara curled up against his chest, his breath ruffling their hair.

“G’night, kiddo. Love ya.”

“I love you, too,” Chara whispered.

Sans discovered the two the next morning, sound asleep.


End file.
